


[Podfic] Leave No Man Behind

by Ceewelsh



Series: [Podfic] Loaded March Extras by Footloose [1]
Category: Loaded March (Merlin Fanfic Series), Merlin (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Military, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/pseuds/Ceewelsh
Summary: [Podfic]Sometimes, the missions don't go as smoothly as they should, especially under someone else's command. Lesson learned, Geraint knew. But he'd be damned if he'd leave anyone behind to save his own arse -- especially when that someone was Galahad.
Relationships: Geraint/Galahad
Series: [Podfic] Loaded March Extras by Footloose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825078
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Leave No Man Behind

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Leave No Man Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067916) by [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose). 



**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](https://ia601408.us.archive.org/5/items/leave-no-man-behind/Leave%20No%20Man%20Behind.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)_

**Text:** [Leave No Man Behind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067916)

**Author:** [Footloose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Footloose/pseuds/Footloose)

**Reader:** [Ceewelsh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceewelsh/works)

**Length:** 19:32

**Author's Note:**

> Please see authors note on original fic and leave lots of love there. I love Loaded March more than any other series I've ever read and you can quote me on that.  
> If there's anything particularly jarring about the way the podfic is done, let me know!  
> If you want to ramble more about LM, I'm [mayonnaisetoffees ](https://mayonnaisetoffees.tumblr.com/Loaded%20March%20Stuff) on tumblr - NOT SPOILER-FREE.


End file.
